This invention generally relates to implements of spreading manure and the like, as well as gearbox assemblies therefor, more particularly to spreader implements that include a box-like mobile body having a distributor assembly at its discharge end and means for transporting manure and the like within the box-like body toward the discharge end. In an important aspect of this invention, the distributor assembly and the transporting assembly are driven through a single gearbox mechanism which directly drives at least one of the assemblies, typically the distributor assembly.
Included in the various types of known spreaders for manure and the like is the type of spreader that has a box-like mobile body having an assembly for transporting manure therewithin toward a discharge end thereof, there being a distributor assembly at such discharge end for the purpose of moving the manure from the discharge end and off of the spreader for distribution onto a field or the like. Often, such spreaders include separate drive assemblies for the transporting assembly and for the distributor assembly. For example, separate chain drives and/or separate drive shafts and/or separate gearing assemblies are provided for each of the transporting assembly and the distributor assembly. Such separate drive assemblies increase the cost, complexity and weight of these spreader devices.
These types of spreader devices or implements also often include components for adjusting the rotational speed of, or for disengaging the drive to, the transporting assembly or the distributor assembly. In such instances it is desirable to provide shifting means therefor that are easy to operate and that are relatively inexpensive. Additional advantages, including safety advantages, can be realized if the controls for the drive means can be generally biased to a desired drive condition, such as to a neutral or undriven condition or to a selected drive speed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a spreader for manure and the like, as well as a drive assembly therefor, wherein the cost, ease of operation and safety characteristics thereof are simultaneously enhanced. Reduced weight and bulk of spreader drive assembly components are also desirable attributes for spreader implements such as manure spreaders and the like.
These various desirable attributes are achieved by the present invention, which provides drive assemblies for driving two separate shafts and that is especially well suited for driving both the shaft of a transporting assembly and the shaft of a distributor assembly of a mobile implement for spreading manure and the like, which multiple-shaft drive assembly includes direct gear drive of at least one of the shafts. The drive assembly may also include means for adjusting the speed of or disengaging the drive connection with respect to the driven shafts, preferably in association with a biased arrangement whereby only pulling forces are required to shift the drive assembly to a different rotational speed or to a disengaged mode.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide an improved mobile spreader implement.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved spreader implement gearbox that is of simplified construction to permit reduction in the cost, weight and complexity of the driving assemblies for the spreader implement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved spreader implement gearbox assembly that includes means for clutching and for shifting the speed of movement of drive shafts of the spreader.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved spreader drive assembly having clutching and shifting assemblies that are biased to a selected clutching or shifting orientation.
These and other objects, features and advantages of this invention will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.